


Your Scars

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Prompt: [the readers been through a lot. Has like scars on her body, you can choose the reason for whatever you feel comfortable writing about; and the reader is insecure about them. And it’s like her and Lena’s first time having sex and it’s just really sweet and fluffy and loving]





	Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

After last week’s date, you knew you and Lena were moving forward in your relationship, and while you were by no means a virgin, it had been so long since you allowed anyone to see you - scars and all. Lena assured you from the very beginning, that the two of you didn’t ever have to have sex to be intimate. She knew what it was like being forced to do things she didn’t want, and she hadn’t wished that on anyone, much less you. 

_“Darling, if and whenever you’re ready, I promise to make love to every inch of you.”_

The ‘every inch’ part was what frightened you. Scars, both mentally and physically, were rooted in your skin. Some for a few months, and others, for years. Yet, you knew you weren’t being pressured by your girlfriend to have sex. That, you were glad and thankful for. Because exes in the past, made you feel as though sex had to be part of the relationship. Lena was different. And if you had to be honest with yourself, you wanted to be with her in that way. But while you did have excitement, you also had reservations. What if she didn’t think of you as beautiful anymore because of your scars? Or if she simply couldn’t be with someone who had so many? What then? 

______

“It’s getting late. Would you like to spend the night in the spare bedroom or would you like to go home? My driver can take you home. I’d feel better if you didn’t walk by yourself this late.”

Hearing her concern and love for you made you feel more confident of being intimate with her.

“Lena.”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Would it be…alright if we…made love?”

You looked down on the floor and Lena strode over to you. She gently lifted your chin up.

“Darling, I would love to make love to you. There’s one thing I must ask you. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. I’m just scared.”

“Of what, Y/N?”

You were comforted by her tone and how gentle it was. No malice. No accusation. No demands. 

“Of you not liking what you see.”

“Oh, Y/N. I love you because of your heart. Your kindness. Your ability to see the good in others. Your looks aren’t what drawn me to you. Your personality did. Well, I suppose, your laughter is what drew me that day. I heard your laugh, and I knew I had to get to know the woman who it belonged to. I like you, and I love you, Y/N. I will like whatever you feel comfortable in showing me.”

You can’t help but tear up. The woman you loved was too good to be true. 

“I didn’t mean for you to cry, my love.”

“Happy tears, Lena. It’s just that I have scars all over my body, and you are just a goddess, come to life.”

“Here is my promise to you, Y/N. I promise to make love to you and to kiss every single scar of yours. I promise to show you how much I’ve come to love you, and how much I will continue to love you. Will you allow me to keep those promises?”

“Yes, Lena.”

Lena lifted you in her arms and carried you to her bed. As she carefully placed you on your back, you saw sincerity and encouragement in her eyes. So you took off your clothes, as she took off hers. 

______

When Lena woke up before you she couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her. 

 

You were absolutely stunning in every light. Lena now understood the significance of statues belonging to past civilizations and the role they played in modern architecture. Because people can’t help but look in wonder at the beauty and detail in front of them. They can’t help but feel inspired by figures and stories of long ago. To Lena, your scars were maps only those fortunate to be your lover ever got to see. Your scars were a privilege to see. Your scars were adventures and of unknown galaxies. Your scars reminded her of fallen constellations because this life, like a star, had a specific amount of time given to it, and after it’s time to go, all that’s left are bones. Your scars were what’s left of stories you had yet to tell her, and Lena couldn’t wait to learn more about them and of you. 

It was easy loving you. Lena had her fair share of scars, and in your eyes, she could only see love and adoration. You made her feel as though she had no imperfections. She hoped she could make you feel the same everyday. Because to her, her girlfriend, Y/F/N Y/L/N, was perfect. And these scars just made her love you even more. 


End file.
